


Let Me Be Your Wings

by prxnxykxi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Age Gap, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan is an outcast, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Phil is taller than Dan because fuck you is why, Poor Danny boy, Romance?, Wingfic, possible angst, we loveyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: Dan Howell has never been considered 'normal'. In fact, he was very different, in more ways than one. He doesn't feel as though he has a place in the world. Top that off with his anxiety and existential crises, along with his father's great disdain for his lack of wings, and you've got an emotional and mental train wreck.First day of junior year though, he meets Phil Lester, and things change for the better,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this was a concept brought to me by Toadlet (I remembered that their user handle doesn't have the initials BCM anymore) because we were screeching over Phanart and I found Phil with wings. They brought up the idea because of a fic they had read previously that we both assume to have been deleted (I don't think she could find it) so here this is. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I really need to stop posting five works in progress at a time, seriously. Josh, get yourself together.
> 
> By the way, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

For as long as Dan could remember, he’d always been different. Where most kids were learning to control their wings, Dan was sitting inside in the cramped window seat of his bedroom, a book resting in his lap and headphones in his ears. And while his friends were out flying, having a grand old time, he was sitting in a tree with his phone, watching them from behind the leaves.

 

No, Dan had never been considered ‘normal’. Not by his parents, not by his friends, nor anyone else. Despite all this, his parents had always told him that they loved him, and that there was nothing wrong with him, that just because he didn’t have wings didn’t make him any less perfect. And Dan tried to believe that. He tried to believe that he was fine, that he wasn’t a freak. He didn’t tell himself he wasn’t different, because he was, but he could pretend. And pretend he did.

 

*******

 

“Daniel, get up or you’ll be late!” Dan’s mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice found its way to Dan’s ears, despite his best attempts to block it out.

 

He responded with a loud groan, making sure his mum could hear.

 

“Now!” she shouted. Dan groaned again, slowly sitting up and pushing the duvet off of him. He stretched his arms and yawned, twisting so he could pop his spine. Now _that_ was a satisfying feeling. He stood, changing into his jeans and plain black hoodie, the one he wore everyday. Maybe he knew he didn’t have wings, but no one else needed to know that.

 

Dan looked at himself in the mirror, brushing his hobbit fringe to the proper side. He’d begun to accept the curl of his hair, though he would never wear it like that every day. No, he was just too lazy to straighten it today.

 

Dan hopped down the stairs, taking it two at a time. By the time he reached the bottom two steps, his mother had already made his lunch and packed his bag for him. Her rose coloured wings folded against her back as she handed Dan’s bag over, a soft smile on her face.

 

“Have a nice day, Dan.” she said, her voice taking on a more gentle tone now that she wasn’t shouting at him to get up.   


“I won’t.” Dan assured, slipping his bag over his shoulder. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before scampering out of the house, tugging the back of his jacket down nervously. If he could make it through today, it’d be a miracle.

 

*******

 

Dan stepped into the high school, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. He shifted the strap of his bag and tensed his shoulders, slipping through the small patches of kids crowding the hallway. He felt the soft feathers of wings brushing against his hands, shoulders and sometimes his cheek. A lump began to form in his throat. Not one of these kids was like him. Not one walked about the halls, knowing that they weren’t like everyone else.

 

Another glance around revealed that he was the only one wearing a jacket. Kids snickered or shot him looks, but Dan ignored it, shaking his head to himself

 

“It’s only the first day, Dan. You can get through this.” he mumbled to himself. How right he was, he didn’t know yet.

 

*******

 

Phil Lester sat at his desk, bright blue eyes focused entirely on the front of the room. Though the lesson hadn’t started, he was extremely excited. Phil absolutely loved learning, no matter how cliche that sounded. He’d always been a curious boy, and growing up was not one of the things on his list of things to do.

 

His eyes flickered to the door at the front of the classroom when it opened, an even wider grin than before spreading over his face. The teacher perhaps? He began to picture what the teacher might look like. Maybe they would be a kindly old woman, with an adorable wrinkly face and a grandmotherly voice. Or perhaps they would be a strict American man with a bald head and spectacles that never seemed to stay put. He wondered what kind of wings they would have. White? Grey? Black? Purple? Would they have any wings at all?

 

Phil’s excitement grew as the person stepped through the door. He was prepared for anything…

 

Anything except this. Phil’s eyes landed on a boy not too much shorter than he was with brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He wore nothing but a hoodie, jeans and a pair of converse. A satchel was thrown over his tense shoulders, giving him an even more ‘hobbitesque’ look.

 

Phil grinned even wider. This was better than the teacher. Much, much, better.

 

*******

 

Dan’s eyes scanned the room, looking for any spot he could sit that wasn’t completely overcome by kids and their wings. Sadly, the only seat left was beside a student at the very front of the room.

 

His eyes were blue, very, very, blue and his hair was black, straightened and parted to the left (Dan’s left, of course). He wore a simple blue and black plaid button up, and Dan assumed he was wearing jeans under the table. His wings - by God, this boy’s wings were beautiful. They looked to be slightly too big to fold completely against the boy’s back and shimmered in the lighting of the classroom. The white feathers glinted light blue when the light hit them. Dan smiled.

 

“Is that seat taken?” he asked quietly, motioning to the seat beside the boy.

 

The boy shook his head, as if snapping himself out of a daze. “Oh, yes, yeah, let me just…” he trailed off as he scrambled to move his things into his desk space.

 

“Oh, don’t bother with that.” Dan assured. “I don’t take up much space.” he said and slipped into the seat, smiling to the boy as he pulled a notebook from his satchel.

 

“Alright.” the boy nodded. He waited for Dan to get settled before he held out his hand. “I’m Phil, Phil Lester.”

 

Dan glanced at the boy now identified as Phil and shook his hand. “Good to meet you, Phil Lester. I’m Daniel Howell. Just call me Dan though.” he said.

 

Phil nodded enthusiastically. “Good to meet you too, Dan.” he said and turned forward just as the teacher began the lesson.

  
Dan turned forward as well, glancing to Phil every few seconds. Yeah, today wouldn’t be so bad, as long as he had this dorky ray of sunshine around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna point out that none of my things are beta read so heres this shit for you

Just as Phil had predicted, the teacher for this particular class was a kindly old woman. Well, she looked kind enough. But under the wrinkled face and the half moon glasses resting close to the tip of her nose was a venomous snake, ready to strike at any child that made even the slightest rustle. Her wings were old, slightly limp against her back. 

 

Phil’s wings had twitched a few times during the lesson due to excitement (which was definitely not because of Dan, no way), causing the woman to whip around and scowl at him. Dan couldn’t help but giggle each time this happened, because it was just so damn funny watching Phil become all flustered at a simple glare. It was times like these that Dan was grateful that he didn’t have wings. Nothing to distract him. 

 

*******

 

The lesson ended with minimal brain damage to the students. Or, at least, Dan hoped he didn’t have brain damage. That woman’s voice was like nails on a chalk board. Not to mention her literal nails on the chalkboard each time she would try to emphasise her point.

 

Dan scrambled out of his desk as soon as the bell rang, gathering his things and ducking into the hall. If he was quick, he could make it to second period in time to get a seat in the back. Sadly, he was held up by someone calling his name. 

 

“Dan! Wait up!” Phil called out, waving a hand over his head. 

 

Dan let out a low sigh and turned, brown eyes landing on Phil. “I’ve gotta get to class, Phil.” he pointed out. 

 

Phil’s wings ruffled, a few of the feathers floating to the floor of the hallway. “So take me with you.” he said and joined Dan. 

 

The younger sighed and rolled his eyes, making no comment toward the slightly taller boy. He’d rather just get to class so that he could ditch Phil. It’s not that Phil wasn’t interesting, because he was, and Dan would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find Phil pretty cute, but he wanted his solitude. 

 

“...so anyway, that’s how I learned to fly. Oh! Hey, maybe you should come to lunch with me and my friends. I’m sure they’d love you, and we could go flying. I’d love to see your wings. How do you fit them in that jacket of yours anyway?” Phil rambled, reaching up to peek down the back of Dan’s hoodie. 

 

Instinctively, Dan yanked back, causing himself to stumble over someone’s dropped notebook. He yelped, reaching out to steady himself. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him upright. Dan stared up at Phil with a dumbfounded expression, regaining his balance. 

 

“Uhm...th-thanks.” he mumbled as he took into account just how close he was to Phil’s face. He didn’t think that Phil had realised that he was literally standing right over Dan, blue eyes piercing into him as he stared.

 

“You’re welcome.” Phil granted and stepped back, his cheeks dusted pink. 

 

“I should...get to class.” Dan said, straightening his hoodie out. 

 

“Meet me outside at lunch?” Phil asked hopefully. 

 

“Definitely.” Dan agreed. Phil looked so damn excited, and who was Dan to deny him his company?

 

*******

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Dan was nearly bouncing out of his seat. He was going to have lunch with actual people. People who invited him. Okay, so Phil was the one that invited him, and Dan had no idea whether his friends actually  _ knew  _ he was coming or not, but still, they were people. Not Dan’s imagination. 

 

Dan stepped out of the school building, eyes scanning the football field before they landed on Phil’s wings, their blue glint catching his eye. Dan grinned and jogged over, leaping onto the taller boy’s back. 

 

Phil yelped, his body going rigid. He whirled around, ready to shove Dan away. When he realised who it was, though, he calmed down, muscles relaxing. “You spoon, you scared me!” 

 

Dan chuckled, a wide grin breaking out over his face. “Sorry. Thought it might be funny.” he shrugged. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes at the shorter, glancing up to see PJ and Chris approaching. “Hey!” he said and waved. 

 

Dan turned, his eyes landing on two boys. One wore wide brimmed glasses, while the other wore a forest green beanie, his brown hair swept to the left. Both of them had pairs of large, pastel coloured wings.  

 

“Hey, Phil!” Glasses said, glancing to Dan. His wings spread, revealing their shade. Light, almost sky, blue. “Who’s that?” he asked. 

 

“That’s Dan. He’s gonna join us for lunch.” Phil explained before turning to Dan. “Dan, this is PJ Liguori and Chris Kendall.” he said, pointing to each boy respectively.

 

Chris stepped forward, holding out his hand. “Hey! Nice to meet you.”

 

Dan shook Chris’ hand gently before stepping back, hiding himself behind Phil’s wing. He wasn’t great with people. 

 

“So, shall we?” asked Phil, using his wing to push Dan forward. 

 

“We’ll meet you guys there!” PJ exclaimed and launched himself into the air. Chris followed him closely, their pale orange colour mixing nicely with PJ’s.

 

Phil spread his wings, looking to Dan. “Aren’t you going to fly?” he asked.

 

Dan shook his head. “I um...hurt one of my wings. I can’t fly for quite some time.” 

 

Phil hummed in thought, letting his wings ruffle before he slipped his arms under Dan’s own, kicking off the ground. Dan squeaked, covering his face. 

 

“Don’t move or I’ll drop you!” Phil warned, gripping Dan tighter so he wouldn’t fall. 

 

Dan whimpered softly, closing his eyes. “Phil, I wanna go back. Please put me down, please.” he begged. 

 

“We’re almost there, Dan, you’re okay. It’s fine. We’re almost there. See, one, two…” Phil trailed off when his feet hit the solid surface of the roof. Dan immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Phil’s middle. 

 

“Don’t you ever do that again.” he mumbled.

 

Phil nodded. “I promise.” 

 

*******

 

“Oi, Dan, why don’t you show us your wings!” Chris called out, grinning from where he sat beside Chris. 

 

“Yeah, Dan! Show off your skills!” PJ chimed in. 

 

Dan’s eyes widened at the comments, his cheeks flushing. “Uh, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Oh come on, Dan, what’s the worst that could happen?” Chris asked, standing and approaching Dan menacingly. 

 

Dan took a step back, feeling his foot hit the edge of the roof. Chris chuckled. 

 

“Fly for your life, Danny-boy.” he said and gave Dan a shove, watching him stumble over the edge. 

  
Dan yelped, feeling himself fall back. He reached out to grab Chris’ hand but missed. He was falling. He was falling and there was no way out of it. He didn’t have wings. Dan closed his eyes, let out a small scream and braced himself for the impact of the concrete below him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHM? PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY SHIT STORIES? THANK YOU? I LOVE YOU ALL? YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL? I LOVE YOU?
> 
> Also, I wrote this while having a depressive episode so I don't know how that that'll blow over. Seriously, thanks to everyone who's been commenting and giving kudos, it means a lot. Anyway! Enough of my blabbering! ONWARD!

Black. Black was all Dan wanted to see before he died. If not died, broke a few bones. He found it soothing, not knowing when he was going to land. If he couldn’t see how far he was from the roof, he couldn’t see how close he was to the ground. Dan knew he must be close to the ground. He braced himself and -

 

_ Woosh. _

 

Dan felt arms wrap around him, one hand on his shoulder and the other gripping around Dan’s middle. Dan’s eyes fluttered open, flickering up to the person’s face. Phil. Phil had actually swooped out of the sky and saved him. Dan literally fell for Phil.

 

Once he got a better look at Phil’s expression, Dan realised: Phil was absolutely terrified. His blue eyes were wide with fear, lips moving around words that didn't seem to be coming out. Dan gripped tightly onto Phil’s shirt, hiding his face until they were on solid ground, Phil’s feet making a soft ‘thump’ as they landed in the grass.

 

Dan scrambled to his feet, grabbing onto Phil’s shoulder to keep himself upright. He muttered a small “thank you” to Phil. 

 

“I’ll be right back. Wait here.” Phil said, prying his shoulder from Dan’s grip and speeding back up to the roof.

 

Dan stumbled, plopping onto his ass in the soft grass. He watched the roof, watching the forms of what could only have been Phil and Chris. What must’ve been PJ stepped in as soon as the two boys began throwing punches.

 

Dan pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on them. He let his eyes drift shut, shoulders trembling slightly. He could’ve died. He could’ve died and it was all because he was born without wings. Stupid genetics. He’d be lucky if he never had children. 

 

Phil soon returned, sitting beside Dan quietly. His wing shifted, wrapping around Dan’s shoulders. “You alright?” 

 

Dan glanced up and nodded. “I’m fine.” 

 

“You’re shaking.” Phil pointed out.

 

Dan shrugged, leaning closer to Phil and resting his head on his shoulder. “I guess I am.” 

 

“Dan?” Phil asked quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Dan replied.

 

“If you don’t mind my asking: why didn’t you try to fly? I know about your wing but…” Phil paused, taking note of the shudder of Dan’s breaths when he mentioned wings.

 

Dan mumbled something, making sure it was incoherent. Phil frowned. 

 

“What?” he asked gently, rubbing Dan’s upper arm gently. 

 

“I...I haven’t got wings.” Dan mumbled again, burying his face in his arms. 

 

Phil fell silent for a moment before nodded, his hand slowly moving toward Dan’s back. It’s not that he didn’t believe Dan, it’s that he had to be sure. Dan flinched away, looking up at Phil. His eyes began to water. 

 

“I don’t have wings.” he repeated. 

 

“You mean…you lost them?” Phil questioned, thumb still rubbing over Dan’s back. 

 

“No, I mean I wasn’t born with them.” Dan said. “I’ve never had them, and I don’t think I ever will.” 

 

Phil stayed quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. “I think you’re perfect the way you are. And if you don’t want me to tell anyone, I won’t. Promise.” 

 

Dan smiled a little, nodding. “Thanks, Phil.”

 

*******

 

Dan and Phil had returned to Dan’s house after school, figuring they both needed a break from the world. Dan slowly unlocked the door, eyeing his father’s car in the driveway. 

 

“Who’s car?” Phil asked once they stepped into the house. 

 

“My dad’s.” Dan replied and locked the door behind him, smiling a little. “Don’t worry, I’ll close my door so he doesn’t bother us.” 

 

Phil grinned and chuckled quietly, following Dan up to his room. The door clicked shut behind them, blowing a loose poster off the wall. Phil glanced around, smiling at the mess. 

 

“Cozy.” he commented, finding a place to settle down. The window seat. “Not much wing space, but cozy.” 

 

Dan laughed. “Sorry, not all of us are like you.” he shot playfully. 

 

“I beg to differ.” Phil said, not even thinking about the comment until he’d said it. As soon as he realised it, he covered his mouth, wings tensing up behind him. 

 

Dan turned, raising a brow but not saying anything. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Phil apologised quickly.

 

“It’s fine.” Dan shook his head and smiled again. “I get it.” 

 

Phil nodded a little, chewing his lip gently. 

 

Dan waited a minute before he spoke again, already going for the hem of his shirt. “Do you mind if I change?”

 

“No. Of course not.” Phil shook his head, grin widening. 

 

Dan hummed in response and tugged off his jacket and shirt, revealing his pale flesh underneath. Phil watched as Dan turned his back to him, digging through his dresser for another shirt. Phil’s eyes landed on two darker marks on Dan’s back, just beside his shoulder blades. 

 

“Dan?” he asked, standing up slowly. 

 

Dan looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

 

“Have you noticed these?” 

 

“Noticed what?” Dan asked. 

 

Phil took a moment to take out his phone and snap a picture of the marks, showing them to Dan. Dan’s eyes lit up.

 

“They look like…” 

 

“I know.” Phil replied, smiling widely. 

 

Dan laughed quietly, staring at the picture for another minute. “I could have wings?”

 

“You could.” Phil nodded.

  
Dan’s heart lifted. For once, he felt like maybe he wasn’t so different after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan stood, staring over his shoulder with a giddy smile on his face. He barely noticed Phil standing up, let alone shuffling through the heaps of trash and clothes to stand behind him. Phil reached out an arm to trace the faintly wing shaped black marks, sending not entirely unpleasant shivers down Dan’s spine.

 

Dan let out a quiet gasp, unintentionally arching into Phil’s touch. 

 

Phil’s wings snapped out with a loud  _ fwap  _ of air, ruffling both of their hair and sending more shivers down Dan’s spine. 

 

Phil tried to muffle his low groan at the sight of Dan, back arched and eyes closed and his mouth open just the slightest bit. Dan let a small smirk spread across his face at that, but his breath was laboured and heavy in an effort to not let his body show how  _ arousing  _ the entire situation was.

 

The slam of Dan’s door against his wall snapped them both out of it. The imposing figure of Dan’s dad, who Phil had met briefly at the door  stood, dark brown wings spread like weapons behind him.

 

“  _ What are you two faggots doing in here? _

 

“ No son of mine would be wingless, let alone a filthy  _ fag  _ like  _ you!”  _ Dan cringed back from the harsh words, pressing against Phil, who had instinctively wrapped his arms around him and taken off through the window. The older man had flung himself after them, trying to rip his flightless son from Phil’s arms and throw him to the ground.

 

Phil had beat his wings faster, flying high into the skyline and shooting off into the distance.

 

Dan was beyond terrified when they landed, his cheeks pink from the chill of the thin air and the speed Phil had obtained.

 

They were perched in what seemed to be a rudimentary treehouse of some form, three logs in a triangle between trees. It wasn’t very high off the ground, by the standards set by a society of winged people, but to Dan it seemed an immeasurable drop to the damp ground below.

 

“ Phil? Why are we here?” Dan clutched the bark below him, sending a glance to the panting boy on his left. 

 

“ My childhood hideout. First place I could think of, sorry.” Phil grinned sheepishly at Dan, who was clinging to the log he was sat on. “ I used to come here with my dog.”

 

“ Your  _ dog? _ I didn’t know they could fly this high.”

 

“ This high?” Dan blinked at Phil.

 

“ Mate, this is high and slightly terrifying.” Phil turned pink, and glanced off the edge of his brand and letting out a breath.

 

“ Right, sorry. Do you want me to fly you down?”

 

“ It’s a bit high to jump, bird-man.” Phil squawked, spreading his shimmering wings in indignation. The blue sheen glittered along his primaries, lighting up his secondaries with a fainter but still visible greenish shine. Dan was in awe of the beautiful wings stretched in front of him… before Phil launched himself over the crossed wood, grabbing Dan around the middle and plummeting off the side.

 

Phils laughter was like a windchime, Dan decided when he got over the fact that  _ he was just thrown violently out of a tree _ and he could hear Phil’s chuckle when they landed.

 

“ That jumpy enough for you, ground-man?” Dan pouted, but took it in good humour.

 

*******

 

Phil had let Dan sleep at his house that night, explaining to Phil’s parents about both Dan’s lack of wings and his father kicking them out. Phils mum hugged Dan until he squeaked(in a manly way) and Phil’s dad ruffled Dans hair until Phil made him stop. 

 

The bedding was figured out as ‘Phil’s gonna sleep in a tree and Dan’ll take the bed’ when Phil mentioned the bird-man remark, because ‘if he’s a bird, then he can sleep in a tree. Just like a bird’.

  
  


Phil tried valiantly to ignore Dan’s muffled giggling after that. 

 

*******

 

Phil was slumped against the trunk of the big oak outside his second-storey window, dozing on one of the branches when he felt a tug on one of his feathers. He cracked open an aya to glare at the giggling Dan, who was wearing some of Phil’s slightly outgrown pjs. 

 

“ Yes, Dan?”

 

“ Are you gonna come in, or not? This bed’s plenty big, you spoon. And besides, we have school and I don’t need you falling asleep in the middle of class. Don’t want to deal with your giant-ass wings mussing my paper.” Phil smiled at the smirk plastered on Dan’s face, pulling is wing out of Dan’s grasp and trying not to get his, as Dan phrased it so eloquently, ‘giant-ass’ wings stuck on a branch.

 

Dan stepped back from the window as Phil swung through the thin wooden frame. He grinned at the assorted leaves and twigs stuck in Phil’s hair. 

 

Phil flopped down on the queen sized bed, spreading his moonlit wings across the bed.

 

“ This is so much nicer then the tree.” Dan giggled and leaned against the wall next to the window.

 

“ I’m sure it is. Are you going to move your wings, or do you want me to lay on them? They do look fluffy…” Dan trailed off, grinning at the muffled shriek and  _ fwump  _ of Phil folding his wings close to his body. 

 

Dan collapsed face first onto the bed, next to the huddled form of one leaf-coated Phil Lester. The tree really didn’t go lightly on Phil in that aspect, the multitude of leaves in his hair and fluffy down feathers made sure everyone knew that Phil had slept in a tree.

 

Dan thought it was adorable, but shhh. Phil wouldn’t know.

 

The next morning came altogether too fast, Phils dad opening the door with a slam and a shouted “ _ GOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM”.  _ Dan nearly screamed, only stopped by Phil getting there first with a “ _ HOLY FUCK DAD NO”.  _ All in all, quite an amusing start to the day.

 

Of course, everything went downhill from there. When they got to school, Dan was followed through the entire day by whispers and ominous sounding mutters. At lunch, everyone but Phil and PJ avoided him, but in the middle of their conversation, one of the older kids dropped onto the roof with them. His wings were a murky red, and his face was condescending and pinched.

 

“ Hey, faggot boy. It true you got no wings?” Dan looked around, eventually turning his head back to the kid and pointing a questioning finger at himself.

 

“ Me?”

 

“ Yeah, you.” Dan gulped. “ You didn’t answer my question. You got wings or not, you worthless piece of trash?” 

 

“ What does it matter, Patrick?” Phil broke in, standing to his full six-foot-three-inches, towering over the older boy. Patrick, as his name apparently, sneered and spat at Phils feet.

 

“ Like you can talk, Lester. Didn’t learn to fly until you were, what, ten? Pfft.” Phil blinked once, but stood his ground against whoever this nasty fellow was.

“ Patrick, back off.” PJ spoke quietly in the background, but stood next to Phil. Dan remained as a huddled heap, curling into himself. “ You’re not one to make accusations like that. I heard you broke your wing because you fell out of bed, what kind of stupidity is that?” Patrick turned an interesting shade of red before running full tilt at PJ, who blanched and took to the skies.

 

“ Get back here, you bastard!” Patrick’s shriek rang through the school yard, and all of the students perched in the trees turned to see what was happening. 

 

Phil collapsed back next to Dan, letting his wings fall limp beside him and turning to face his friend.

 

“ Are you okay?”

 

“ I didn’t expect it to start so soon.” Phil reached out a hand to touch Dan’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

They both looked up when they heard Patrick scream, and they watched as the pair of murky red wings plummeted to the ground with PJ’s familiar sky-blue wings diving to catch him. The red wings stopped abruptly, and PJ’s blues beat double time to keep the bastard up. He gently set them down on the green on top of the school, and Phil and Dan could barely see the scrap of red stumbling away from PJ.

 

PJ had just sat down again, his glasses askew and hair ruffled by the wind when Chris landed with a crash next to him.

  
“ Dan, do you actually have wings? Or are you one of those  _ wingless  _ people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my my observant children, notice anything different? Yeah, Toadlet had the brilliant idea for this. Her and I switched main fics. I wrote a chapter of hers and she wrote a chapter of mine (this one) so I hope you enjoy it. I haven't read it. I didn't read it until it was posted so I have no idea what it's like, but im sure it's fantastic. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter and I like how it turned out. I think you all will like it too, considering you enjoyed all the other chapters.

A lump grew in Dan’s throat at Chris’ words. His eyes flickered wide for a second, surprised that Chris would even ask that question. He expected it to come up, but he didn’t expect it to be so harsh. PJ frowned, turning to Chris.    
  


“Don’t be a dick about it.” he said. 

 

Chris shot PJ a look that silenced him. Dan had never expected him to look so submissive. Submissive? Yes, that would be the right word. But not in a good way. 

 

Chris then turned back to Dan, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes with a smirk. “So, is it true? The rumours?” 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Dan replied, his voice coming out more afraid that he’d meant it to. 

 

Phil’s wings tensed, cramped up in a manner that made him look angry as he stood. “Back off, Chris.” he said firmly. 

 

Chris chuckled and shook his head. “You can’t tell me what to do, Phil. If I want to ask questions, I will.” 

 

Phil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it out. “You can’t speak to him that way.” 

 

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do about it, huh?” Chris smirked. He seemed to think he’d won the argument, with the smug look about him and his wings standing proud behind him.

 

It made Phil’s blood boil. “Don’t test me, Chris.” he said, practically seething at this point.

 

Chris chuckled again, raising a brow at Phil. “You won’t do anything, Phil. I  _ know  _ you won’t. Without me and Peej, you’ve got no friends. Except for Wingless over there.” 

 

Phil growled, shoving Chris back. Hard. Hard enough to make him stumble over the tips of his wings and fall flat on his arse. Chris glared up at Phil. 

 

“Fuck off, Lester.” he grumbled and beat his wings, taking off. PJ shot Dan a sympathetic look before taking off after Chris, shouting his name all the while. 

 

Phil turned to look at Dan, frowning when he saw the tears glinting in his eyes, threatening to fall. Phil kneeled in front of him, tilting his chin up and tilting his head. “Are you alright?” 

 

Dan nodded a little, his breath shaking slightly. “Are you?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I’m fine, Dan… I’m sorry people are like that.” Phil sighed, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders, wings covering most of his body like a blanket. 

 

*******

 

Last period. Last period was going to be hell. Dan knew this. Phil knew this. Which made it worse when the two finally arrived in front of Dan’s classroom, Phil’s wing wrapped around Dan in attempt to block him from the people leering and snickering at him. 

 

“Phil, I’ll be fine.” Dan said quietly, one hand resting on the door handle and the other still linked with Phil’s. It was a friendly reassurance thing, he swore it.

 

“I know.” Phil replied with a small smile. He didn’t let go though. In fact, his grip tightened slightly on Dan’s hand. 

 

“If you don’t let go I can’t go to class.” Dan chuckled.

 

Phil blushed, his wing returning to its proper place behind Phil’s back. He dropped Dan’s hand and sighed. “If something happens, I swear to God…” 

 

Dan placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders, peering into his eyes. “Nothing is going to happen. Seriously, it’s class. What’s the worst that could possibly happen?” 

 

Phil smiled a bit wider at the reassurance, nodding. “Right. You’re right, sorry, I don’t know why I’m so paranoid.” 

 

“I don’t know either.” Dan shrugged and dropped his hands, returning one to the door handle. “I’ll meet you back here after class, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Phil nodded again, the feathers of his wings ruffling up slightly.

 

He watched as Dan pushed the door open and stepped into the room, sending a last wave to Phil before his disappeared. 

 

Phil sighed, biting his lip gently in worry. Dan would be fine. He would be alright, everything would be alright. He turned, heading down the hall to his own class. 

 

Just as he was about to reach it, a pair of bright orange wings stopped him. The boy attached to them was none other than Chris Kendall. He glared up at Phil, one eyebrow raised slightly. Phil was sure he meant it to look menacing, but it just looked odd. 

 

“Lester.” he snarled. 

 

“Kendall.” Phil snarled back, matching Chris’ tone perfectly.

 

Chris snorted quietly. “You and Wingless have a nice stroll?” he asked. 

 

“What does it matter to you whether we had a ‘nice stroll’ or not?” Phil replied. 

 

“Just wanted to make sure the word was spread.” Chris purred, his wings folding in behind him. 

 

Phil scoffed and stared at Chris for a moment. “I’ve got to get to class. I’ll see you around, Chris.” he shoved past the boy and opened the door. Before he entered the room though, he left Chris with a, “your wings are hideous, by the way, ever thought of feather dye?” 

 

Chris was astounded. He was left gaping at the door as Phil disappeared with a laugh.

 

*******

 

Of course he had to chose this seat. Right smack in the middle. Yeah, that was a good idea, wasn’t it? Dan grit his teeth, hands balled into fists in attempt to restrain himself from turning around and punching Spitball Kid right in the nose.

 

Another paper wad hit him in the back of the neck, and that was the last straw. He whipped around and glared right at the kid. His wings were the same colour as his personality: ugly. They were puke green. Not olive green, not lime green, but  _ puke _ green. 

 

“Would you mind, oh, I don’t know,  _ stopping _ ?” he snapped. 

 

The kid chuckled. “What’re you gonna do about it, Wingless?” Yeah, there was that nickname again. It had only been a few hours and it was already spreading like wildfire - if it hadn’t already.

 

Dan fumbled for words for a moment before replying. “I ought to come back there and snap both your wings in two, you bloody git.” he said, voice low and violent. 

 

The kid’s eyes flickered wide, his wings retracting as far as they could. Dan continued to glare, waiting for him to respond. He didn’t. 

 

The teacher cleared his throat and frowned. “Mr. Howell. Please pay attention.” 

  
Dan sent a sneer at Spitball Kid and turned back around. The rest of the period wasn’t riddled with spitballs. In fact, he didn’t hear any murmurs about him either. Maybe that was the right call. He just hoped Phil wouldn’t be too mad at him for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Breadstick Mum for being amazing. ILY (no hetero)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, my friends, to the final chapter. This is a bit shorter than most of what I write, but I like how it turned out. Toadlet helped me with the concept, so props to them. ARE YOU PROUD I DIDN'T FINISH IT WITH ANGST. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> (Side note: I'm working on a new fic I think you all will like, that may or may not be inspired my my literal everyday life. It includes Trans!Dan, so this should be interesting.)

Phil, as it turned out, wasn’t mad at all about Dan’s ‘outburst’ in class. He actually found it rather funny. Leaning back in the grass, Dan watched with a blank smile, letting Phil laugh. He watched the way his eyes lit up and his tongue poked out between his teeth. Dan grinned, blushing slightly when Phil caught him staring. 

 

Phil smiled wider, his eyes crinkling into narrowed slits. “What’re you looking at?” he asked. 

 

Dan blushed deeper and looked down, picking a few blades of grass from the ground and tossing them into Phil’s lap. “Nothing.” 

 

“Clearly something.” Phil replied with a hum. 

 

“Seriously, nothing.” Dan denied. “How’d class go for you then?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

Phil shrugged, still smiling at Dan. “It was fine. Boring, but that’s normal, right?” 

 

Dan laughed quietly, listening to Phil babble on. He continued staring at the boy before finally sighing and standing. “We ought to get back to your place.” 

 

Phil’s smile faltered but he stood anyway, stepping just close enough to Dan to make him feel slightly uncomfortable. 

 

“What’re you doing?” asked Dan. 

 

Phil smiled wider again. “I was just thinking that…” he shrugged. “Can I try something?” 

 

Dan shrugged back, tilting his head slightly. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

 

Phil nodded shyly and leaned down, hesitating for a moment before kissing Dan gently. 

 

Dan’s eyes flickered wide, the blush in his cheeks, growing slowly brighter. He kissed Phil back, waiting until Phil was moving closer, his hands on his waist, to wrap an arm around the taller’s neck. Two sharp pains beginning just beside each of Dan’s shoulder blades shot through Dan, but he payed no mind. He kept kissing Phil until he pulled back. 

 

Phil’s eyes fluttered open slowly, fixed on Dan’s face until he noticed something black, glinting something of a rainbow behind him. He turned to get a better look and gasped. “Dan…” 

 

Dan tilted his head, confused. “What?” 

 

Phil moved behind Dan, running his hand over the arch of Dan’s wing. Iridescent black. Gorgeous. “You’ve got…” 

 

Dan’s eyes widened. “Wings.” He finished with a grin. 

 

Phil laughed quietly, running his fingers gently over the feathers of Dan’s wings. “Wings.” he repeated. Dan quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing him gently again. His wings fluttered, ruffling slightly. 

 

“Thank you.” He muttered after a moment, resting his forehead against Phil’s shoulder. 

 

Phil grinned and tilted Dan’s head up slowly, kissing him softly again. “You’re welcome.” he whispered. 

  
THE MOTHERFUCKING END


End file.
